Time Out from the World
by v2point0
Summary: TF MtMtE. Nightbeat knows Quark's heading into another fit with his obsession over conspiracy theories. Well, something must be done to stop that, of course. SLASH


Time Out from the World. TF: MtMte. PG-13 for sexuality (sparksex; idk if that qualifies as an R/M to anyone, so fft) and spoilers for issue #9. Nightbeat/Quark. Nightbeat senses another freak out from Quark, so he decides a good old fashioned round of sex ought to calm him down!

Wow, okay, so I was a little uneasy writing this, considering Quark's pretty new, so he doesn't have much character laid out. Though I've read Nightbeat's spotlight and the like, I've never written him before, so... I'm sorry if the characters come off as OOC. I tried, okay? *sob* How about you guys write more of these two and we'll all be happy!

* * *

III

* * *

Quark did not care what his partner thought, but this stunk to high Primus of Decepticon activity. Had all the bells and whistles and alarms and sirens and fog horns. The further he read, the more suspicion turned into horror, restricting his spark little by little. He had almost been finished with the final datapad (out of twenty) before -

Quark gasped and released a squeak when suddenly Nightbeat's face was pressed to the side of his face. Nuzzling away with his nose. "Don't _do that_!" the white 'bot snarled, and shoved his partner away. He cursed; he had dropped the datapad, in a sea of dozens more. Oh, good, and he'd forgotten his place.

Nightbeat chuckled and stood upright. He looked down, watched as Quark fussed through the 'pads. "What're you reading?" he asked, one hand on his hip.

"Nothing," Quark mumbled. He smiled; found it! As he picked it up to continue reading, Nightbeat suddenly snatched it cleanly from his hands. The white 'bot's jaw dropped before anger replaced the shock. "Stop it!" he growled, reaching for the 'pad. Nightbeat held it out of reach. "I'm doing research, and it doesn't concern you!"

Nightbeat's lips quirked in lieu of a cocked brow. He quickly turned the 'pad over, leaned against the edge of the desk. "'Criminal Warlord Escapes Prison. CPDC Yet To Find Out How'," he read aloud. Frown quirking again. "'Dustbite, convicted criminal for drug trafficking and the murder of four Cybertronians, was found missing from his cell at Iacon City Prison. Despite tiresome investigation, officers have come up with only one conclusion: an inside job'." He looked down at Quark, who was glaring back. "This case isn't ours, you know."

"I know it isn't."

"So, why are you reviewing it?"

"I'm just... interested."

Nightbeat picked up another datapad, ignoring Quark's snide protest. "'Famous Engineer Goes Missing; Remains Found Ten Orns Later'." He quickly looked back, scanning the rest of the datapads. Similar themes - people missing, some dying, a variety of unsolved mysteries. "Yeah, so, are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to wheedle it out of you?"

Quark hissed. God, he hated when Nightbeat wheedled. He stared down his partner. Nearly a full minute before the visored mech opened his mouth, started into a whine - "Okay, okay," Quark growled. He sighed and looked to his collection. "I'm reviewing these cases under suspicion of Decepticon involvement. Some are confirmed to be tied directly to the entire business."

Nightbeat sighed. "Let me guess," he said, "you think Dustbite managed to escape because a Decepticon was on the inside?"

"Dusbite is a criminal with a well known, brutal reputation," the white 'bot said. He grumbled, "Just what the Decepticons are looking for." Before Nightbeat could chime in, he added quickly, "And consider Dustbite's alt mode! Monster truck - could crush the likes of you and me beneath only _two _of his tires alone."

"Well, then, what about this missing engineer? He had a construction alt mode. If the Decepticons wanted him, he wouldn't be dead."

"Maybe _he_ didn't want the _Decepticons_," Quark mumbled, bridging his hands. He narrowed his optics. "I theorized the Decepticons approached Crunch and offered him a position in their growing army. Like any sane Cybertronian, he promptly refused. Probably said he'd go to the CPDC. So they killed him. Tried to cover it up as a work accident, but it was too messy."

"But cause of death _was_being crushed by a drone roller that malfunctioned. The drone had malfunctioned before, even, nearly cost one of Crunch's mechs an arm and leg."

"That doesn't mean there wasn't any foul play," Quark insisted. "For all we know, they hijacked the drone and used it to kill Crunch." He huffed and sat back. "The _Cybertronian_ says it was an accident. I tried speaking to the mechs who worked on Crunch's case, but they kept quiet. Repeated what the 'zine said. And something was off, I just know it." He glanced back at Nightbeat. "And I know you're equally suspicious. You're not dumb; you obviously see something happened that the force and news are trying to cover up. But for whatever reason, you're playing it neutral."

Nightbeat remained quiet. He sifted through the 'pads again. One stuck out like a sore thumb - an experimental trial sanctioned by the senate, claiming to help boost the spark with special equipment. He easily figured out why this was on his partner's desk - probably thought the Decepticons were behind the experiment, or interested in the boosters nonetheless. Made sense. He stayed silent, however, then turned back to his partner, staring both accusingly and inquisitively at him.

"You've got a point on some of these, I will admit," Nightbeat said finally, "especially Crunch's case. Dustbite's is a bit more complicated. The CPDC are claiming he had bribed one of the guards; no Decepticon in disguise. So, yes, you do raise many good points and I'm inclined to believe most of them. But... From what I'm seeing, all the other stories... You're digging too deep; reading between the lines. There's nothing there _to _read or dig up, you know. Grasping at silly straws here."

Quark scowled. "I'm not being paranoid," he said sharply. "I know when something smells, and all these stories have the stink of government cover-ups and Decepticon activity."

"I was unaware government cover-ups and Decepticon activity had a scent," Nightbeat said. He chortled at Quark rolling his optics. He tilted his head, slightly. "Hey, speaking of which..." Without another word, he leaned down and nuzzled Quark's cheekplates again.

"Gah!" Quark hissed. He yanked off his partner's hands, but the nose kept on nuzzling stubbornly. "What is - what is up with you?" he scowled, slipping a hand over Nightbeat's face, prying him away. He sat back, adjusting his tilted glasses. "You keep... _doing _that." He gestured to his face.

"You're a detective and forensic scientist," Nightbeat purred, "you can figure it out."

Before Nightbeat could launch another face-cuddle attack, Quark jumped from his seat, quickly gathering his datapads in his arms. "If you're going to continue acting like a youngling, I'll take my work elsewhere," he spat.

"You're off duty," Nightbeat insisted. Before Quark could walk past him, he reached out, took his elbow. Startled his partner enough to drop a couple of the datapads.

"Yes, I'm off duty. I'm well aware. But I'm doing this in my free time, because it's _important _to me."

"So is keeping your neuro-circuits from frying."

"What are you implying?"

Nightbeat turned to face his partner, still gripping his arm. "I'm saying," he exhaled, "when you get like this - you have a tendency to slip into one of your good ole anxiety attacks."

The white 'bot made a sound akin to a snort. "Ridiculous," he grumbled and yanked himself free. "And I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me." He pushed up his glasses. "I'm just frustrated because a certain some one won't leave me alone to work in peace."

"Of course I can't," Nightbeat laughed. "Secretly, I'm a Decepticon mole. My job is to keep you from discovering the truth. And when you've turned your back on me and let down your guard, I _strike_!"

Quark looked horrified. While Nightbeat knew, logically, his partner knew he was joking, the fact he responded with shock instead of annoyance was the warning sign. "See, see?" he cursed, pointed at the white 'bot's face. "Classic symptom of a Quark Fit!"

"What? No! I know you're joking, Primus, do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I think you're a bit delusional and excessively paranoid, but certainly not an idiot."

Quark ground his denta. "You are such a-" But then Nightbeat had closed the space between them. Datapads fell to the floor. Instinctively, the white 'bot reached for his taser, the only weapon on him. Nightbeat was faster, however, quickly took his wrist. He looked fiercely into his partner's wide optics; shit-eating grin for his victory.

Quark sighed and drew back his hand, still held in the visored mech's grip. "Okay, so _maybe _I'm a little on edge, but that doesn't mean I'm having some sort of-of 'freak out'."

Nightbeat's grin widened. "Oh, I'll bet."

"Can we just drop this conversation? It's futile and a waste of both our time," Quark grumbled, rubbing circles into his helm. "I just want to finish reading these files, and then I'll go and... take a walk. Or whatever."

Nightbeat didn't respond. Quark was a little surprised, but took the opportunity to bend over and pick up the datapads. Just as he turned his back on his partner, arms were wrapped tightly around his tiny waist; with an _omph_, he was jerked back and a second later, lying on the large berth. Nightbeat still had his arms wrapped around him.

"What are-" And then Nightbeat's nose was back to nudging his cheekplates. "Seriously, _what's with you and this ridiculous obsession with my face_!?" He tried shoving the visored mech away, but to no avail.

"I like your face, that's all," Nightbeat chuckled. Continued nuzzling, even as his partner squirmed in his arms. "Plus your lack of a nasus is absolutely adorable."

"Adorable?" Quark blanched, then growled. "I don't need that ridiculous thing on my face. My olfactory sensors are protected by a thin but sturdy layer of netting. It's not uncommon, you know, for some Cybertronians to lack a nasus." He pointed to his partner's nose. "You can protect your sensors more sufficiently with what I use. That's just bulky and unnecessary. And besides - if you like my faceplating so much, why not remove your nasus and get something like mine?"

"I like my 'bulky and unnecessary' nasus just fine," Nightbeat insisted. Quark squinted his optic as his nose snuggled at one corner, pushing away his glasses. "But you - it fits you. Your super special netting. Imagining you with a nasus..." He paused to consider the image. Quark was suddenly curious, twisting his head aside to look at his partner's sudden blank face. Then Nightbeat shook his head, burrowed his nose back into Quark's cheek. "Nah, can't see it. Wouldn't be nearly as cute."

"I take offense to being addressed as 'adorable' and 'cute', considering I'm ten cycles older than you," Quark grumbled. Pushed against the arms around his waist. "I'd like you to stop obsessing over my face, and let me - "

"Oh, like you have any right to call out someone's obsessions," Nightbeat guffawed. He turned Quark's head back, holding his chin in one hand. The white 'bot did not look pleased. "And face it," he said, smiled and rubbed his nose against the center of Quark's face, "cute suits you."

Quark rolled his optics a second time and turned his head back around. "Get off of me."

"Nah," Nightbeat sneered. "You're not on duty, you're obsessing yourself into another fit that's going to inevitably keep you from recharging, only drinking that nasty sludge that boosts your energy only for you to crash ten groons later." He looked serious now. "So, no."

Quark's frown twitched. "I'll be fine." He sighed and shuttered his optics. "Besides, how am I suppose to relax like this?"

"Very easily, infact!" the visored mech laughed. He laid back on his side, arms once more looping around Quark's hips. "If you just take a moment to..." Paused to gently slip a leg between Quark's. "... Stop running your motor-mind, you'll find it _quite _enjoyable."

"I'm inclined to agree, but not right now."

"I know your spark's going crazy in there," Nightbeat said, speaking into the back of his partner's neck. Quark shuddered. "I can help with that. Calm it down a bit."

Quark stiffened. He knew what Nightbeat was suggesting. Yet he found his voice lost somewhere in his throat. Neither protesting nor pulling away.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No," Quark hissed finally. But he remained firmly in place, albeit stiff. "I just..." He didn't know. He didn't want to tell Nightbeat he didn't know. Cause the bastard would just tease him. It wasn't like they never interfaced before, never got intimate. They didn't do it much, but each time had been... very nice. Helped Quark relax a little. At first, Nightbeat had hesitated, saying he "didn't want to take advantage", concerning his partner's antsy state. In the end, however, neither minded one bit.

Though Quark had been silent - neither consenting nor turning him down - from past experiences, this usually meant yes. Quark was easy to display his aggression, paranoia, and even concern, but it seemed hard for the 'bot to show his more softer side. Nightbeat didn't mind, though, didn't call him "cold" or "distant". He willingly assigned himself as Quark's partner, knowing full well his chilly, slightly off-balanced reputation. Take the good with the bad, though that didn't mean the no-nosed mech wasn't annoying or aggravating at times.

Nightbeat was prodding at the latches along his partner's chestplates a moment later. When they opened, Quark half-believed Nightbeat had done it. Though he knew it was all him. Submitting. He wiggled a little at the word, which seemed to throw itself at his CPU like a brick through a window. Nonetheless, he allowed his chestplates to unlock, hiss as they lifted, slowly spread. Spark chamber still hidden away by a nest of circuitry.

Nightbeat, however, kept his attention elsewhere. By memory, he found the sensitive nodes lining the equipment inside his chest cavity. Quietly, he slithered his hand inside his partner, fingers finding the nodes. They need only brush, with just the slightest of pressure, and Quark was gasping, releasing a small spasm. Nightbeat smirked and pressed himself against the mech. Tracing lines back and forth over the nodes. Receiving small, strained noises; a blend of growls and whimpers. Nothing too loud, however, Quark clamping down his denta. Refusing to let any of those embarrassing noises escape his throat.

Nightbeat didn't mind. As he drew small circles along the nodes, he leaned forward, pressed his lips against one fuel pump lining his partner's throat. When he started nuzzling, Quark shivered. At first, he squashed his neck down like a turtle, trying to get Nightbeat off of him. That didn't last long, however; another tweak of those nodes, and soon Quark was lying his head back down, stretching to expose more of his neck. Nightbeat happily continued his cuddling and kissing, from nook between throat and shoulder, right to the edge of his jaw.

Quark was finding it harder to keep back his groans. Nightbeat could easily tell. A signal for stage two. Nightbeat's hand left the nodes to brush the circuitry hiding his partner's chamber. It didn't take long for Quark to force them to spread aside, allowing his chamber to shyly protract from its shelter. Nightbeat pressed two fingers at the top of the opening seam. Dragged them down hard to the bottom. Quark made a choked noise; still so determined. Nightbeat repeated the process; dragging fingers from bottom to top. Back down, back up, over and over, at least ten, fifteen times. By the sixth stroke, the seam parted, just a little, spilling warm sparklight on his digits.

Sixteen, seventeen - fingers stopped at the bottom of the cracked seam. Then, unceremoniously, dug edges into the chamber. Quark gasped and jolted, but his chamber doors flew open instantly, exposing his spark. Its glow cast a pale, blue shadow over the berth, illuminating his being. Nightbeat couldn't see it, not now; but he'd seen it before. Three times, in fact, Quark bathed in his sparklight. Against his white chassis, he was like a ghost, an ethereal figure lying boneless in Nightbeat's arms.

Nightbeat quickly snapped from his daze, went back to the task at hand. He reached inside, waited; Quark stiffened, readying himself. Then, carefully, Nightbeat pressed his hand over the spark. Pushed, just slightly. Quark shuddered again, but kept relatively quiet. However, as Nightbeat began rolling the spark along his palm and fingers, it became clear the white 'bot was losing control.

One slightly harder push sent Quark jerking forward with a cry, pulling up his legs. "Relax," Nightbeat hummed against his audio. Started rolling the spark again.

"_H-Hard_," the white 'bot stammered, voice quivering.

"Try."

Quark wanted to, really he did. But it wasn't easy. Nightbeat had been right - reading up on all those stories, looking for the darkness in every sentence - it had started a small anxious swell of energy in his spark. His partner massaged it out, carefully, sending the pent-up energy back through pumps and into his system. He could feel a tingling in his chest, as the energy moved sluggishly down his backstrut.

"Stop thinking. I know you are. You can't expect to relax if you keep letting your mind pick apart every little thing going on in your system."

Quark gasped at the slight push against his spark. "I... I..." He shuttered his optics, bit down. Right... Nightbeat was right. He inhaled, deeply, and joints hissed as he slowly stretched out his legs, going straight again. His partner gave an approving purr and kiss to his neck.

Nightbeat continued kneading the uneasy spark. Rolling it along his palm turned to grinding, pushing down, and Quark didn't care about all the noises he was making. Whimpering, moaning, growling. Nightbeat stopped to squeeze the spark every few minutes; not hard enough to harm, but enough to send his partner reeling and releasing more of the anxious energy.

Quark could feel the onset of overload creep at the edges of his spark. A few more minutes of his, he'd reach climax. Nightbeat then removed his hand, and both Quark's chassis and spark lurched, suddenly lonely and needy. He cycled hot air, quivered as he waited; could hear Nightbeat get up, the berth shifting slightly. A warm hand took Quark's shoulder, and then he was rolled onto his back, the visored mech sprawling himself on top of him.

Quark groaned; heat suddenly swelled against his chest, but it wasn't from his spark. Nightbeat had spread his chestplating, releasing his own spark. They barely touched, separated by a mere inch. The white 'bot wiggled beneath him; too ashamed to ask verbally, letting his body do the rest. Nightbeat smiled and gently took Quark's face in his hands. Quark opened his optics again, flushed violet and squinting.

"I just..." Nightbeat hummed. He ran a thumb over Quark's face, where a nose would be. He chuckled and shook his head. "I just think it's too damn cute. Sorry." Leaning forward, he closed the space between his and his partner's spark.

Energy burst from the contact; Quark choked on his cry as Nightbeat pressed his mouth hard against his. It took the white 'bot a moment to ride off the initial surge, half-reciprocating. Finally, he dimmed his optics, and returned the kiss with the same languid, but quiet passion. Shaky arms raised to close around his partner's torso.

Nightbeat's spark ground against his, and Quark moaned into those kisses, setting off small vibrations between them. Nightbeat pulled away, linked together with his partner by a single strand of coolant. Quark opened his mouth, inviting, and the visored mech plunged again, this time breaking the kiss to nip and suck his lips. The white 'bot was practically melting in his embrace.

Quark scrambled up a hand to cup the back of Nightbeat's head, forcing him into another hard kiss. Clumsy, this time, wet and fumbling. His spark was near climax, now, and he could care less about how sloppy he was acting. Nightbeat wasn't complaining, his own pleased noises mixing in with Quark's mewls and whimpers.

Two minutes, and one hard push, and Quark's entire body tensed. He pulled Nightbeat hard against him, armor clanking. His spark gushed, purging a wave of white hot energy, right into Nightbeat. It was enough to trigger the visored mech's own overload. The white 'bot cried out, hips grinding up against Nightbeat's. Nightbeat chewed his bottom lip, shivering, as the energy between them washed the room in bright blue and waves of heat.

Quark finished first, still holding his partner tightly. Nightbeat fell a few seconds later, crashing down against the white frame, both detectives sinking into the accommodating berth. The energy drained almost entirely from their systems. They lied there for a good while - Nightbeat spread over Quark, their sensors frizzing; conditioning system pushed lubricant through their circuits, pumping the heat out of their chassis.

After a fourteen minute silence, Quark spoke first.

"I'm not... I'm not _cute_."

It took Nightbeat a moment to catch up, but then he smiled. "Sure, keep telling yourself that," he chuckled. Heaving, he rolled off of Quark and onto his back. The two laid side by side, taking in the thick burning smell in the atmosphere.

Nightbeat was the first to fall into recharge. Quark looked over, studied his partner's slumbering face. He reached over the side of the berth, as if to get up, to return to his conspiracy theories. Instead, he pushed himself carefully onto his side, scooted closer to Nightbeat. Spooned against him, powered down his optics, and let his weary mind guide him into sleep.

* * *

END

* * *

**A/N**: Nasus is the Latin word for "nose". In my headcanon, noses serve to protect olfactory sensors and the like.

Title of this fic is from a Goldfrapp song by the same name; listened to it quite a bit while writing this, and felt it shared the general mood of the story as well.

In this fic, I used groon in place for hour. Usually I'll alternate between cycle for either hour or year.


End file.
